Going to the Wild West
by ArabianLover929
Summary: GBA goes on a trip to Wyoming for a month. What happens to Amy when she goes just to work with the wild horses but meets a certain brown hair green eyed cowboy named Ty Baldwin. What happens when they start liking each other?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- GBA goes on a field trip to Wyoming for a month. While Amy's there, she not only gets to work with wild horses but a certain brown-haired green-eyed cowboy named Ty starts taking a liking to her and she realizes she likes him back.

Amy Fleming went to her school Green Briar Academy (GBA) with her best friend Soraya Martin like another day. They pulled up to the school in Soraya's 2005 white Convertible and got out hearing the rumors about hearing about a trip to Wyoming. "Do you think its true?" asked Soraya. "It might", I replied, " but there's a assembly today so it might be true." Soraya smiled excitedly as we linked arms as we entered the halls of GBA entering our first class together. The day wore on as they went to the auditorium instead of 4th hour. The whole auditorium chatted excitedly but suddenly stopped when walked in the principal with her daughter Ashley Grant. The principal Val Grant was tall and skinny with her short blond haired and cold, hard eyes. By her side was like the devil herself. Ashley Grant was tall and skinny just exactly like her mother but she was wearing none other than short-shorts with a tiny tube top that showed plenty of her cleavage and held a smirk on her high-held face which just made Amy want to throw up.

Val started speaking, "As you all know that we are planning a trip to Wyoming for the good students of the school. This is like a trip but we will be learning about the life of cowboys and working with horses but only the top 100 students can go, this is all" Val Grant left with a smirk on her face. The whole room started erupting excitedly about the prospect of being with a cowboy. " I hope I'll go" Amy thought as she saw Ashley giving her a hard look.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the day that Val Grant was going to name off the 100 students to go to Wyoming…. The school was buzzing around excitedly as they were hoping to be one of those names. "_Here it goes…_", Amy thought, " from Mr. Broome's class…. Ashley Grant, "_Great…_" as i thought with a groan; Amy Fleming, Soraya Martin, Alexander Clark," I didn't here the rest of the names as she was thinking about her and Soraya going, "Yay, I don't have to go alone! At least Soraya's coming with me". I heard my phone vibrating " _I can't wait_" Soraya texted me with a grin.

After class, Soraya and I were talking in the hallway and she got this dreamy look in her eye. She must be dreaming of a cowboy, I thought to myself as we sat down in the Art room. I finally snapped her out of it as the teacher came in soon after and told us to draw whatever we wanted for the day. Soraya was drawing of a mysterious cowboy with brown hair and brown eyes. Meanwhile, I was drawing a picture of my beautiful Sundance. Sundance is a 5 year old 16 hand high buckskin gelding (I really don't know the details). As i was working on the details, let my mind slip to the trip that we're leaving on tomorrow. _No Amy… Don't think about that, remember your only there for the horses, not a boyfriend _I though to myself as the bell rung letting us go back to our dorms.

After I got back to my dorm, I started on my English homework. An hour later, I was finished and I started packing my stuff for the trip. _Clothes, check; Boots, check; laptop, check. _I finished right when Soraya came through the door. "Hi", she said as she started packing for the trip as well. We finished and I check the time. 6:29 it said and i told Soraya that it was time for dinner. We went down to the dining hall and met our friends Luke, Tyler, Karsyn, and Kloe. Karsyn and Kloe are twin sisters. Karsyn is shorter then me and Soraya at 5'2" with brown hair and brown eyes but had a great personality that complements Kloe's. Kloe is taller than me at 5'7" and has the same looks as Karsyn. Luke is 6' and has blond hair and blue eyes while Tyler is shorter with brown hair and green eyes. They all have great attributes and personalities. Soraya and I are 5'6" but Soraya has Brown hair and Brown eyes while i have Blond hair and these "smoky" gray eyes. I recently found out that we all got to go to the trip then we had to go back to our dorms. Soon after we arrived, Soraya and I fell asleep hoping for a good month ahead.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the girls got up at 6:30 even though their flight left at 10. They made sure they had everything packed and went down to get breakfast. Soraya got the same thing I did- blueberry pancakes with bacon and sausage. _It's delicious like everything else! _ I drowned on and on till Soraya finally asked me a question, "Huh? " I asked confused," I didn't hear what you said". Soraya looked at me amusedly. "I said do you think we'll meet any cute guys there?" "Probably" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I heard Ashley Grant talk about the same thing we were. "I heard from my mom that the ranch that were staying at is really nice. The owners Brad Baldwin and Ann Baldwin have one son named Ty and I called dibs." Then Ashley shot me a glare. "I bet their horses are better than the nags you have" My family works with abused or traumatized horses at a ranch named Heartland. "Well what should I care?" I snapped back as she shot me another glare. "Whatever" she said then flipped her blond hair.

Soon, it was called for us to go get our stuff to go to the airport. A hour later, we are heading to the Richmond International Airport. We got there and checked in and we had to wait 30 minutes before we boarded he airport so I got out my IPod and started shuffling through the song list till I found the perfect album- 21 by Adele.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out of the dark_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how i leave with every piece of you _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

"Amy?" Soraya called for me during the song so I paused it. "Yes?" I said but it came out more like a question. "Come on, we have to board the plane" she said as the attendant called for "Flight 446 to Casper, Wyoming I repeat Call 1 for Flight 446 to Casper, Wyoming" We met with the rest of our group to go to to our seats in of course in first class. I rolled my eyes at the thought _Only for the Grants. I_ found my seat and it was by the window right next to Soraya and Lexie from our grade. We all got in our seats and soon the plane took off towards Casper. I turned my IPod back on and listed to a bunch of different songs like Jason Mraz and Rihanna but then turned to country music like Brad Paisley and Hunter Hays and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

5 hours later we arrived and Soraya awoke me and i stumbled out tiredly out of the plane and walked arm-in-arm with Soraya to get our luggage. We got ours then we met with the rest of the group was by one cowboy and was seemed to his wife, i take it must be Brad and Ann Baldwin. "Welcome to Casper, Wyoming students and staff of Green Briar Academy. I am Brad Baldwin and this is my wife Ann and if you'll follow us, we'll take you guys to the ranch" Brad said with a smile as he led us out of the airport to our home for the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got out of the airport, we saw a dozen or so cars waiting for us driven by the staff. "Well make the other introductions when we get to the ranch" Brad said and got in with Ann in the front car. Suddenly I heard the voice of Ashley Grant screeching "I have to put my luggage in that. It's dugesting and filthy." She complained some more for about 5 minutes until the driver rolled his eyes and told her to get in the car. I was looking at my surroundings until suddenly, I met gorgeous emerald green eyes and it took my breath away but i looked away to focus on Soraya who was getting in the car.

We arrived at Wolf Creek Ranch a hour later. Wolf Creek Ranch was a 1,000 acre ranch with 2 12-stall barns. The owners Brad and Ann Baldwin were there greeting us as we arrived. Brad Baldwin was 6' tall with a stocky build but was still skinny. He had a mustache on his face with a cowboy hat on his head. He had dark brown hair and green but not emerald green eyes. Ann Baldwin was 5'7", She was really beautiful and curvy with her light brown hair and warm brown eyes. "Welcome to Wolf Creek Ranch" Brad said with a smile, "I am Brad Baldwin and this is my wife Ann and my son Ty" Ty was the one with the emerald eyes. He was stocky but not as much as his dad with dark brown hair and calculating Emerald eyes. "_No Amy", _I thought to myself," _Your not here for a boyfriend. Besides what he see in me" _Ty looked at me again and I blushed, looking down. You could see the other girls faint and Ashley looked at him like a piece of meat. Ty introduced himself and that broke my train of thought. "I'm Tyler Baldwin but you may call me Ty" he said with a twinge of Southern accent to it. Soon after we made our introductions, we were shooed off to go to our cabins. Luckily, I didn't have to share with Ashley. Soraya and I got all settled in and we found our way to the barn._ "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Soraya has a horse at Heartland named Shadow so we ride every chance we get. "_

We arrived at the 1st barn and were just going through looking at the horses and I was petting one named Spot when suddenly a voice made Soraya and I jump. We turned around and saw Ty himself. "Hi" we said together embarrassed as Ty chuckled amusedly. "I was told to find you guys since it's dinner time and I didn't think you would be here" Ty said jokingly. We all laughed at the irony and headed up to the main house to eat dinner laughing all the way. When we got there, we laughed even in the house as we were all joking with each other. It suddenly got quiet as everyone turned to stare at the three of us and Ashley sending us malicious glares along with about every other girl. Soraya and I asked Ty where the bathrooms were as nothing had happened and he seemed to get the idea quickly and showed us the bathroom and then we met him back at the dining room and thankfully, it wasn't as tense as five minutes before.

Next chapter is the dinner chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner continued as nothing had happened but Ashley complained obviously about everything on and on ,and you could tell the Baldwins especially Ty and Brad were getting irritated till Soraya and I told Ashley to shut up. "Ashley, shut up already. No one really wants to hear you complaining all the time" Soraya and I told her simultaneously. Ashley complied with a glare in our direction and the Baldwins giving us thankful looks and I saw Ty give Ashley a look of disgust out of the corner of my eye. Dinner seemed fairly good after that with continues of mindless chatter and Val Grant no where in sight.

After dinner, I helped Ty clean up the dishes. We cleaned the dishes but we left ourselves cleaner- soaking wet with soapy water. "Amy" Ty started, "go get dried off in your cabin and meet me out at the barn in 10 minutes" I said ok excitedly as I practically ran out of the house in anticipation. Ten minutes later, I met Ty and the barn and we just continued to chat until he asked me if I wanted to go riding with him. I said yes, _of course I mean who wouldn't._ Ty got out his horse Zepher. Zepher is a 16 hand tall Arabian Stallion. He's Dappled Grey with black legs and stands high and proud. Ty let me borrow one of the other stable horses named Blue-Bell. Blue-Bell is a Blue Roan gelding standing about 15'2" hands high. We hurriedly saddled up and you could tell the horses were excited. We made it on the trails and we didn't go very far because it was almost night but far enough to get a great view of the ranch. _The view's amazing! If I lived here, I'd come out everyday. _The view was of the sunset hitting the top of the hill with it shimmering gold into the valley and you could see about 50 or so wild horses running across the plain. It was a memory I would never forget. We joked around some more and you could see Ty smiling at me. _Funny, _I thought_, you'd think he'd smile at any other girl. Does that mean that he likes me like I like him? _as I thought with a blush.

When we got back to the barn, it was quiet so we untacked our horses and groomed them off till Ty asked me something. "Amy, will you meet me here after dinner tomorrow so we can go on another trail ride?" I said "Yes, of course" with a smile on my face and he smiled back. We said our goodbyes with another warm smile towards each other anti made butterflies in my stomach. _Stop that! He doesn't like you like that and you know it so don't get encouraged for nothing. _I thought over and over till I made it to my cabin, quietly changed into my pj's since everyone else was asleep, and fell asleep dreaming of a brown haired, emerald-green-eyed boy named Ty Baldwin with a smile on my face.

Review Please! It means a lot. Sorry if the updates aren't coming soon enough. School, the ranch, volleyball, life, and so on… Update coming soon!


End file.
